Una vision del futuro
by Neevy
Summary: Sakura está conmigo y hay dos niñas pequeñas, la una se parece a mi y la otra a Sakura. ¿acaso quiere decir que son nuestras hijas? ¿estamos Sakura y yo casados? Yo amo a Tomoyo, lo sé,y Sakura a Syaoran.
1. ¡Has vuelto!

**Capitulo I**

**¡Has vuelto!**

Era una noche clara y estrellada de mayo, cuando, de repente, un suave sollozo, rompió el silencio nocturno.

Una joven de pelo castaño y ojos claros lloraba, con un pañuelo en una mano y un libro en la otra. Ese libro que tanto emocionó a Sakura se titulaba "Romeo y Julieta"

**Sakura:** Romeo y Julieta, Eriol y Tomoyo, Touya y Nakuru y Syaoran y yo, siempre la misma historia, todos nos amamos, pero algo nos separa, ¿acaso no es el amor para siempre?- (Tras estas palabras Sakura comenzó a llorar. Pero Touya entro en la estancia.)

**Touya:** ¡Oye, monstruo! ¿Estás bien? Ah, otra vez leyendo, casi siempre estas llorando. Desde que ese mocoso se fue no eres la misma Sakura llena de alegría y esperanza.

**Sakura:** ¡Hermano! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es un mocoso?

**Touya:** ¿Ah, no? ; Pues dime, ¿Qué es entonces?

**Sakura:** Él es... es... es el amor de mi vida.- (Titubeaba Sakura, ella quería decir que era una gran persona, un buen amigo que siempre la había ayudado, pero su coraza se resquebrajó aflorando sus verdaderos sentimientos.)- Le amo, hermanito; y mi vida sin el no vale la pena.

**Touya:** Sakura, alegra esa cara, tonta. Dijo que volvería y ya sabes que te quiere, y además tengo la sensación de que pronto le veras.

**Sakura:** ¡Hermano!

**Touya:** ¡Ay!, Sakurita, me estas pegando tu sensibilidad, anda, y ahora duerme.

A la mañana siguiente

**Kero:** Sakura, despierta.- (dijo Kero aún sabiendo que de buenas maneras no conseguiría levantarla.)

**Sakura:** Kero, déjame dormir.- (contestó la pequeña en tono risueño.)

**Kero** Sakura, levanta, tienes servicio.- (Y con esto le quito las sábanas.)

**Sakura** ¡Ah!, Vale, tú ganas.

**Touya:** Monstruo, arriba.- (Dijo Touya apareciendo de repente.)

**Sakura:** No me llames así, algún día te arrepentirás.

**Touya:** Bien, pero, ahora levántate.

Sakura se vistió y desayunó rápidamente y salió patinando velozmente hacia el colegio (sin utilizar magia).

Ya en el colegio 

**Tomoyo:** Hola, Sakura, ¿Qué tal?

**Sakura:** ¡Ah!, Hola, Tomoyo, ¿qué haces aquí?

**Tomoyo:** Nada. Tuve una extraña, pero agradable sensación; pero que conste que no pretendo robarte el puesto.

**Sakura:** ¿Qué sensación?, Cuenta.

**Tomoyo:** Hoy pasará algo grande. Mi corazón me dice que el chico de mis sueños cruzará esa puerta hoy.

**Sakura:** Así que Eriol esta en la ciudad.

**Tomoyo:** ¿Cómo sabes que me refería a Eriol?- (Dijo ruborizándose notablemente.)

**Sakura:** Es obvio, pero tranquila, si hay alguien que sabe de amores a distancia, desgraciadamente, esa soy yo.

Estaban hablando animadamente por lo que, al sonar el timbre ambas se sobresaltaron.

**Profesor:** Chicos, un poco de atención.- (El alboroto cesó.)- Tengo dos asuntos que comentarles. La primera noticia es que un antiguo alumno al que todos apreciamos ha venido de visita.

**Sakura**: ¿Es Syaoran?

**Tomoyo:** ¿Eriol, es Eriol Hirakizawa?

**Profesor:** Sí, señorita Daidoji, Eriol Hirakizawa vendrá a partir de la próxima clase y se quedará el resto del semestre. Y, por último, alguien tiene alguna idea de a donde ir de viaje de estudios.

**Sakura:** ¿Por qué Hong Kong quedará tan lejos?- (Dijo Sakura demasiado alto)

**Profesor:** No crea, no queda tan lejos, y me parece una buena idea, será interesante.

**Tomoyo:** Es verdad, profesor, así les podríamos pedir a Lee y a Meiling que nos enseñaran la ciudad.- (Dijo Tomoyo intentando que sus compañeros se apuntaran y, así, volver a ver a su amiga feliz otra vez.)

En la siguiente clase

En cuanto sonó el timbre entro Eriol, sonriente como siempre, y fue hacia sus amigas japonesas, las cuales al verle saltaron de sus asientos.

**Eriol:** Daidoji, Sakura, me alegro de verlas.

**Sakura:** Y nosotras- (Dijo Sakura observando a su compañera.)

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreírse por lo que el joven le pregunto:

**Eriol:** ¿Qué te hace sonreír como un ángel, mi linda Tomoyo

**Tomoyo:** Que es muy bueno que viniste, desde que tu y Lee os fuisteis ocurren cosas raras pero parece que ya están volviendo a la normalidad. O me equivoco, Sakura.

**Eriol:** Sakura, que paso cuando os despedisteis en el aeropuerto.

**Sakura:** Él me regaló el osito que hizo y, ¡un momento!, ¿Cómo sabes que nos despedimos en el aeropuerto?

**Eriol:** Es lógico, ¿no? Si el amor de mi vida se va, yo iría a despedirlo al aeropuerto.

**Sakura:** ¡Eriol!, Dime la verdad.

**Eriol:** Bueno, pero no te enfades, ¿Cómo crees que sabía como atacarte?

**Sakura:** ¡Magia!, ¡Nos espiabas con magia!

**Eriol:** Ejem, yo...

**Yamazaki:** Hirakizawa, ¿qué es eso de la magia?-(Dijo Yamazaki que se había acercado al chico y había oído la conversación del trío.)

**Sakura:** Ya sabes, Yamazaki, es una fuerza sobrenatural y todas esas tonterías- (respondió la joven castaña algo cohibida.)

**Yamazaki:** La magia existe, chicos, de verdad.

**Sakura:** ¿Y tú como lo sabes?, Quiero decir, ¿por qué crees que la magia existe?

**Yamazaki:** ¿No veis las noticias?

**Sakura:** Y ¿qué tienen que ver las noticias con la existencia de la magia?- (Preguntó extrañada.)

**Yamazaki:** Nada. Solo que desde, sabes cuando vino Lee, pues desde poco antes de eso ocurren cosas raras, aquí, en Tomoeda, y por eso... ¡ay!, Chizaru.

**Chizaru:** Te dije que no volvieras a decir trolas. Hola, Hirakizawa. Bueno, me llevo a este.- (Llevándoselo donde no pudieran oírlos)- Takashi como sigas así lo descubrirán todo, y no podemos permitirlo, ¿verdad?

**Yamazaki:** Lo siento.

**Chizaru:** No te preocupes, Takashi.

A la vez seguía la discusión de los dos magos.

**Eriol:** Veo que siguen igual.

**Sakura:** Sí, pero no cambies de tema. ¿Por qué me espiaste?

**Profesor:** Chicos, siéntense, por favor, Hirakizawa, bienvenido, espero que te lo pases bien mientras dure tu estancia en Japón.- (Dijo el profesor Terada al entrar.)

**Eriol:** Gracias, profesor.

Pero, al mirar el cuaderno, apareció algo escrito con letra roja.

_**ERIOL HIRAKIZAWA**_

_**ME LAS PAGARÁS, TE LO ASEGURO**_

Eriol sintió una presencia muy fuerte en la estancia, por lo que, miro a todas partes, pensó que seria un antiguo enemigo, hasta que vio a Sakura saludarle tímidamente a la vez que, donde antes ponía aquella amenaza, ahora, había una firma.

**SAKURA KINOMOTO**

**Eriol:**¿fuiste tú? Lo del mensaje, digo.

**Sakura:** Sí, y ahora, dime, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

En su cara había un fulgor que solo habían visto en contadas ocasiones (Carta nieve).

**Eriol:** Yo...

**Sakura:** ¡No! Deja que termine. En estos momentos siento la magia latiendo en mis venas más fuerte que nunca.

**Clow:** Mi pequeña y querida Sakura, todavía no has aprendido que todo sucede por un motivo.

En esos momentos el patio de recreo estaba paralizado, cosa que en un principio escapo a los ojos de la distraída Sakura.

**Clow:** La magia siempre ha estado en ti, pequeña. No pierdas los ánimos, pronto tu sueño se cumplirá.

**Sakura:** Eriol, ¿a qué te refieres?, Di.

**Eriol:** ¿Estas bien? No he llegado a decir nada.

**Sakura:** No. No has sido tú. Ha sido el amo Clow. Gracias, Clow

**Tomoyo:** ¿Estas segura de que estas bien?

**Sakura:** Completamente. ¡Ah, sí! Eriol ni se te ocurra espiarme...

La joven maga enrojeció al darse cuenta de lo que podía significar.

**Sakura:** No, no... Tú no me habrás visto, Ejem, desnuda.

**Eriol:** No, no te preocupes por eso.

**Sakura:** ¡Uf, que alivio!

Una semana después 

Terada: Daidoji.

**Tomoyo:** Sí, profesor.

**Terada:** Hablo con Lee.

**Tomoyo:** Sí, profesor. Nos estarán esperando en el aeropuerto.

**Terada:** No hacia falta que vinieran a recogernos.

**Tomoyo:** Insistieron, mucho. Fue imposible decirles que no

**Terada:** Lo comprendo. Bueno, vámonos.

Una vez montados en el autobús.

**Eriol:** El viejo Hong Kong, hacia mucho que no iba.

**Sakura:** ¡Has estado en Hong Kong!

**Eriol:** Clow. Él nació allí. ¿Me pregunto si seguirán mis cosas?

**Terada:** Hirakizawa, si viviste en Hong Kong, ya nos enseñarás tú casa.

**Eriol:** Viví en casa de los Lee. Somos familia. Profesor, gracias por dejarme ir con permiso de Akizuki.

**Terada:** mientras estés en Japón es tu tutora.

Cuando el profesor se fue Sakura y Tomoyo prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

**Sakura:** Akizuki, tu tutora, suena a chiste.

**Eriol:** No te burles, anda.

**Sakura**: De acuerdo, ji, ji.

En Hong Kong 

Un joven castaño y su prima andaban de una estancia a otra colocando jarrones y muebles.

**Syaoran:** ¿se acordará Sakura de mí?

**Meiling:** Syaoran, tú eres de los que no se olvidan fácilmente y, deja que te lo aclare, ¡Sakura esta enamorada de ti!

**Syaoran:** ¿De verdad crees eso?

**Meiling:** Por supuesto, vamos como que me llamo Meiling. Oye, tienes que presentarme a Hirakizawa, que en mi visita a Japón no lo conocí, pero Tomoyo me dijo que era muy amable, atento y además que era muy apuesto; vamos, el típico caballero ingles.

En el avión 

**Sakura:** Tomoyo estoy de los nervios, y, ¿si se ha olvidado de mí?

Eriol: ¿tú te has olvidado de él?- (interrumpiendo desde el asiento de atrás)

Sakura: Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso, como podría yo olvidarle? Le... le... yo le amo.

**Eriol:** Ves, tú no le has olvidado por que le amas. Tú sabes que el te ama. Te lo dijo tras convertir la última carta Clow a carta Sakura y te lo volvió a repetir en el aeropuerto cuando se fue.

**Sakura:** ¿cómo, no sé de que me hablas?

**Eriol:** Claro, el avión que pasaba no dejo que lo oyeras.

**Sakura:** ¿qué dijo, pues?

**Eriol:** Sakura, te dijo que te quería sobre todo en este mundo.

**Sakura:** ¿de verdad dijo eso?- (preguntó ella en un susurro de voz)

**Eriol:** Mi pequeña y dulce niña, yo también te quiero y jamás te mentiría.

**Sakura:** Eriol, yo...

**Eriol:** Espera que me explique, te quiero, cierto, pero no tiene nada que ver con la forma de querer de Syaoran, yo amo a otra persona, a ti te quiero como a una hija. 

**Rika:** Sakura, tu hija, esto es mejor que un culebrón.

**Eriol:** Rika, no tomes las cosas como no son.

**Rika:** Como si fuera fácil. Venia a deciros que dice el señor Terada que en caso de turbulencias pongáis la cabeza entre las rodillas. Y que nos abrochemos los cinturones que vamos a despegar.

**Todos:** Gracias.

**Eriol:** Sakura, pareces cansada, intenta dormir. Tomoyo, siéntate conmigo. Deja que se estire.

**Sakura:** No es necesario.

**Tomoyo:** Sakura, tu duerme. Yo así podré hablar con Hirakizawa.

**Sakura:** Como queráis.

Durante un rato no dijeron nada, Tomoyo leía las Mil y Una Noches y él jugaba con flota y unas bolitas de papel. Fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

**Tomoyo:** No deberías jugar con flota aquí.

**Eriol:** ¿Por qué no?

**Tomoyo:** Tu presencia podría despertar a Sakura y además creía que tú eras responsable.

**Eriol:** ¡Ah, sí! ¿A qué viene ese encaramiento?

**Tomoyo:** Será posible que no sepas que con Yamazaki y Naoko cerca todas las prevenciones son pocas.

**Eriol:** Como quieras- (Dijo volviéndose hacia la ventana y con un brillo en sus ojos especial)- Pero llámame Eriol.

**Tomoyo:** Vale, Hira, Eriol.

**Eriol:** ¿Tomoyo me haces un favor?- (Dijo en un arroyo de energía.)

**Tomoyo:** ¿Cuál?

**Eriol:**¡Canta!

**Tomoyo:** Despertaré a Sakura.

**Eriol:** Lo comprendo, pero es que tienes una de las voces más bonitas que he oído.

**Tomoyo:** ¿Y cuál es la otra?- (pregunto llena de curiosidad.)

**Eriol:** Ciglegia

**Tomoyo:** ¿Quien?

**Eriol:** La persona de la cual Clow estaba perdidamente enamorado, bueno, al final tenemos algo en común aparte de... bueno, ya sabes.

**Tomoyo:** ¿El qué?

**Eriol:** Que nos quedamos como hipnotizados con una voz bonita.

Con esto le guiñó el ojo a Tomoyo. Sakura sonrió. No podía dormir. En ese momento pensó que el amor si era para siempre y que, tanto ella, como su amiga del alma habían encontrado el verdadero amor y eran correspondidas. Esto la hacía muy dichosa. Mientras, su amiga escribía algo con letra hermosa.

**Te quiero, Eriol**

A lo que este respondió:

**Yo también te quiero, mi querida Tomoyo**

Y se fundieron en un dulce beso que sellaba su amor. Al verlo Chizaru rompió a llorar y Yamazaki la consoló. Pero no eran los únicos que vieron la escena. También la vio una chica de gafas que les dijo en pleno beso.

**Naoko:** ¡Ay! Que tierno

**Eriol:** ¿Desde cuándo nos espías?

**Naoko:** Desde que oí mi nombre y el de Yamazaki

**Sakura:**¿Qué es todo ése alboroto?- (Dijo simulando haber sido despertada.)

**Tomoyo:**¿Te despertamos?- (Inquirió preocupada la joven morena.)

**Sakura:** No os preocupéis, chicos.

**Eriol:** Okey. Tomoyo, cariño, ¿te importa que me siente con Sakura?

**Tomoyo:** Claro que no, ve.

**Eriol:** Sakura, tengo un extraño presentimiento, ¿qué tal dominas tu magia?

**Sakura:** ¡Genial! Mira la carta que hice el mes pasado.

**Eriol:** ¡Invisibilidad! ¿Cómo la creaste?- (dijo el chico con tono impaciente.)

Sakura: Bueno, la verdad es que es así como me siento desde que Syaoran se fue, como si fuera invisible.- (la tristeza de la joven maga casi era palpable, y la pobrecilla empezó a sollozar.)- Todos intentan animarme, y de verdad que se lo agradezco, pero...

**Eriol:** Le echas mucho de menos, ¿verdad? Y aunque estés rodeada de gente te sientes sola sin él.

La joven dejó de llorar y asintió con la cabeza. Miró a los ojos de su amigo. Había algo en ellos extraño, la miraba sin verla.

**Sakura:** Durante este tiempo tú has sentido lo mismo.- (el chico hizo un ademan de decir que no.)- No te molestes en negarlo. Por eso has vuelto y también por eso sabias como debía de sentirme.- (Dijo con una media sonrisa.)

Eriol sintió que había algo de especial en esa sonrisa, algo tranquilizador y familiar. Era la sonrisa que tiempo atrás le había hecho comprender muchas cosas.

**Eriol:** Mary...

Ding dong

**Altavoz:** Pongan su asiento en posición vertical y abróchense los cinturones. En breves momentos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong.

**Sakura:** ¡Que nervios!

**Eriol:** Ve con él. Yo me ocupo de tu equipaje.

**Sakura:** Pero...

**Eriol:** Recuerda fuiste tú la que dijo que sabia como te sentías, por eso sé que cuanto antes lo veas mejor. Sakura la vida es corta así que hay que aprovechar cada momento.

**Sakura:** Eriol, gracias, eres un cielo.

Al bajar del avión 

**Voz:** ¡Sakura! Syaoran, ¿la ves?- (Gritó alegremente.)

**Sakura:** Syaoran, Mei, ¡os he echado muchisimo de menos!

**Syaoran:** Y yo a ti. ¿Necesitas ayuda con el equipaje?

**Sakura:** No hace falta. Eriol se ofreció a recogerlo.

**Meiling:** Kinomoto, tienes que presentármelo. Tomoyo me dijo la última vez que estuve en Japón que era muy amable y apuesto, y, además, mi primo lo admira, aunque jamás lo admitirá.

**Sakura:** Ja, ja, ja. De acuerdo, pero yo no me haría muchas ilusiones. ¡Tomoyo, Eriol, aquí!- (Dijo levantando la mano para que supieran donde estaban.)

Mientras en la cabeza del joven chino rondaban otros pensamientos: Sakura, su querida Sakura, y Eriol; ¡juntos! Él la amaba pero si no era correspondido no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y prefería ser su amigo a no ser nada.

Pero en ese instante Sakura ya no pudo resistirlo más y se lanzó al cuello de su amado.

**Sakura:** Te he echado mucho de menos- (Dijo entre sollozos)- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – (Al decir lo ultimo bastante gente se volvió a ver la escena)- Te quiero y siempre te querré, Syaoran.

**Syaoran:** Sakura, cálmate, yo estoy aquí contigo. Te quiero y sabes que daría la vida por ti.

Profesor: Lee, Meiling, buenos días.

**Syaoran:** Ho... hola profesor- (Fue lo único que pudo decir al darse cuanta de cómo todos lo miraban después de su declaración.)

**Meiling:** Hola profe.- (A pesar de que acababa de perder una apuesta estaba muy feliz por su primo y su amiga.)

**Went:** si me siguen iremos a casa de los señoritos.

**Yamazaki:** ¡eh! Tío, y ese ¿quien es?

**Syaoran:** Mi mayordomo y un gran amigo.

En la residencia Lee 

**Alan:** Caray, Lee, no nos dijiste que vivías en el palacio de la ciudad prohibida.

**Meiling:** ¡Alan, la ciudad prohibida esta en Pekín!

Todo el mundo se estaba riendo cuando la señora Lee salió a recibirlos.

**Señora Lee:** Hola a todos. Went, podrías llevar las maletas a las habitaciones.

**Went:** Ahora mismo, señora.

**Señora Lee:** Chicos, estar por aquí mientras yo hablo con vuestro profesor.

**Eriol:** Syaoran, ¿Puedo ir a MI habitación?

**Syaoran:** ¡Pero si tú nunca has estado aquí!

**Eriol:** Bueno, yo no pero tengo algunos juguetitos. ;)

**Syaoran:** Ya entiendo, te enseñaré el camino.

**Eriol:** Sé ir perfectamente. Ve con Sakura.

**Syaoran:** De acuerdo- (En ese momento Eriol se desmayo.)- ¡E... Eriol!- (El joven corrió hasta su madre.)- Madre, profesor, Eriol se ha desmayado.

**Tomoyo**** y ****Sakura:** ¿Qué le ha pasado?

**Señora Lee:** profesor lleve a los chicos a la excursión. Hikary, hija, acompáñalos. Sakura, Tomoyo quedaros.

Profesor: Se perderán la visita...

**Señora Lee:** Están muy unidas al chico. Y preocupadas tampoco se enterarían de nada. Ya los llevarán los niños después.

**Profesor:** Muy bien. Niños, vamonos.

Cuando llegaron donde estaba, Tomoyo se agacho y puso la cabeza de su amado sobre sus piernas y lloro silenciosamente.


	2. La visión

**Capitulo II**

**La visión**

Sakura esta conmigo y hay dos niñas pequeñas, una se parece a Sakura y la otra a mí. ¿Acaso quiere decir que son nuestras hijas? ¿Estamos Sakura y yo casados? Yo amo a Tomoyo, lo sé, y Sakura a Syaoran.

**Nadessico:** Mami, ¿Qué es eso?- (dijo con un movimiento de su larga cabellera plateada.)

**Sakura:** No lo sé, pero no nada bueno. Eriol, llévate a las niñas a casa, rápido.

**Eriol Adulto:** Pero...

**Sakura:** Ni peros ni nada. ¡Vete! ¡O llave que ocultas los poderes de las tinieblas, revélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder, te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado! ¡Libéralo! ¡Ahora! Carta creada de magia blanca haz que el poseedor de esta magia maligna no pueda verlos. ¡Invisibilidad!

De repente se oyó una voz

**Voz:** No lo intentes maga de magia blanca.

La maga se quedo perpleja, esa voz también me sonaba muy familiar.

**Sakura:** Yamazaki, ¡No les hagas daño a las niñas!

**Yamazaki:** ¿Por qué? Tú me quitaste lo que yo más quería, a Chizaru. No me mires así, tú siempre supiste que la amaba. ¡Y aún así, me la arrebataste! Eso si que es crueldad, no comprendo el que te llamara amiga. ¿No podías soportar la competencia Card Captor?

**Sakura:** Sabes que ella no murió por mi culpa.

**Yamazaki:** No me mientas, Sakura. Todo fue culpa tuya. Tú creaste las circunstancias y sin embargo no trataste de impedirlo. Murió delante de ti. Ella siempre había estado ahí para lo que la necesitaras aunque nunca le contaras quien eras en realidad. Lo que me reconcome por dentro es saber que si no te hubiera salvado estarías muerta y ella viviría. El destino es así de caprichoso.

**Sakura:** ¿De que estas hablando?

**Yamazaki:** Ni te diste cuenta, el día que Li se fue te salvo la vida, de no haber sido por que ella sabia que aquel coche se saltaría el semáforo y que a ti no te daría tiempo ni a reaccionar, estarías muerta. ¡Ojala no hubiera dormido aquella noche! Así no habría soñado y viviría.

**Sakura:** No... No... No lo sabía. Pero sólo fue un sueño no tenía por qué ser así.

**Yamazaki:** Como tú y tu esposo decís, los sueños de los magos son predicciones del futuro.

**Sakura:** Sí, es verdad. Pero ella no era...

**Yamazaki:** No, te equivocas, si lo era. Y muy buena, por cierto.

**Sakura:** Pero de todas formas yo no tuve nada que ver con su muerte.

**Yamazaki:** Se puede saber, entonces, por qué querías ir a Hong Kong.

**Sakura:** Al parecer eras el único que no se enteró, sabes yo amaba Syaoran y lo echaba mucho de menos y dije lo que pensaba en voz alta, nada más y nada menos.

**Yamazaki:** Déjate de bobadas, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?, es el aniversario de su muerte. ¿Y qué edad tienen Nadessico y Akane? La misma cuando tú te convertiste en Card Captor, irónico, ¿verdad? ¡Hoy morirán! Despídete de ellas. – Me sentí débil, todo estaba dentro de mi cabeza, pero no pude hacer nada, cuando Yamazaki tomó la voz de Sakura para luego decir. – Niñas ya podéis salir, es un antiguo compañero que quería hacernos una broma.

Sakura intentó advertirlos (advertirnos), pero ¡No podía hablar!

**Eriol** **adulto: **Algo va mal, lo sé. Quedaos aquí.

**Akane:** Pero, papi...

**Eriol adulto:** Yo soy el responsable de vosotras y nunca me perdonaría si os ocurriese algo a vosotras o a Went. Quedaos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

**Akane:** Vale, papi... – Dijo la joven humedeciendo sus dulces ojillos.

**Eriol adulto:** Akane no llores- Dije al ver las lágrimas que salían de la angelical jovencita de ojos azules. – Si nos pasa algo ya os he hablado de qué tenéis que hacer.

**Nadessico:** Por supuesto, no os defraudaremos, todo va a salir bien. – Inquirió la otra joven.

**Eriol adulto:** Nadessico, eres igual que tu madre. Bueno, os quiero. – Dije saliendo – O llave que ocultas los poderes de las tinieblas revélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder, te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado. ¡Libéralo! Aquí estoy, ¡lucha contra mí!

**Yamazaki:** Únete a mí y no le haré nada a la pequeña Akane.

**Eriol adulto:** Ni pensarlo.

**Yamazaki:** Bueno, si así lo quieres. Carta invisibilidad ven a mí, yo te invoco.

La carta cruzó el cielo y fue a parar a sus manos, por lo que, por fin se mostró. Mientras el paso del tiempo era perceptible tanto por Sakura como por mi mismo, Yamazaki, estaba, en apariencia, igual que el joven quinceañero que acababa de ver.

**Yamazaki:** ¿Sorprendido? Hirakizawa, pues no deberías estarlo. ¡Tu ignorancia es insultante! Al morir Chizaru, murió el amor y la esperanza en mi interior. Recuerda la primera vez que te declaraste a alguien, dime ¿qué sentiste en el momento que le dijiste a Tomoyo que la querías?

**Eriol adulto:** Me sentí la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.- Se debían estar refiriendo al día de hoy, todavía tenía frescos los sentimientos que esto me ha despertado. – Y desee que ese momento jamás acabara. En ese instante, todo era perfecto.

**Yamazaki:** Bien, ahora deja que te diga una cosa, yo no pude llegar a decirle a Chizaru lo mucho que la amaba, que sin ella yo no soy nadie. Ves, en eso estamos de acuerdo, sin ella no soy nadie ni nada, tan solo quiero vengar su muerte. Me vengaré de ti.- (dijo señalando a Sakura)

**Sakura:** No les harás daño a mis hijos, aunque yo perezca en el intento, ellos saldrán de esta. Escudo, haz que su magia no entre dentro de la casa. Estrella del norte, tú que regentas mi poder, te suplico que no pueda invocar a esta carta. -(Tras decir esto Sakura se desmayó, pues su regente necesitaba todo su poder.)

**Nadessico:** ¡Ma...mamá! Akane, hagámoslo ya.

**Akane:** pero...

**Nadessico:** Sino morirán, y yo no quiero que eso pase. -(Dijo sacando una llave con forma de corazón)- Oh, llave que ocultas los poderes de mi corazón, poténcialos y revélame la naturaleza de su poder yo te lo ordeno. ¡Libéralo! ¡Ahora! -(El pelo de la niña se volvió rubio y llevaba un vestido plateado)- Yo, la dama del corazón, te invoco a ti carta sueño (Dream), envía esto a Eriol, de manera que pueda impedir la muerte de Chizaru.

Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo chapter, el más importante de la historia. Dejen reviews.

Besos

Neevy


	3. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

**Capitulo III**

**¿Qué puedo hacer?**

**Ya de nuevo, en la mansión Lee**

De repente Eriol abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

**Tomoyo:** Eriol¿Estás bien? – (Preocupada)

**Eriol:** Si,... – (Tomoyo le estampó un beso antes de que pudiera decir nada más.)

**Sakura:** Si no lo estaba, Tomoyo acaba de darle una buena medicina. – (Rió)

Tras el comentario de Sakura los dos enrojecieron, pero Eriol estaba muy preocupado por su visión aunque prefirió no contárselo a nadie.

**Eriol:** Yo he venido a Hong Kong para admirar sus calles, sus paisajes, la arquitectura moderna. Vamos con los demás, no hay tiempo que perder. – (Tratando de aparentar naturalidad)

A los demás les extraño esa impaciencia, pero desecharon que pasara algo diciéndose que tal vez fuera normal, al fin y al cabo, había nacido allí y hacía siglos que no lo veía.

**Meiling:** Vamos, creo que sé por dónde estarán.

**Señora Lee:** Adiós, niños. Tened cuidado.

Tras andar un rato 

**Sakura:** Eriol¿qué te pasó?

**Eriol:** Nada, tan solo fue un desmayo.

Cuando llegaron adónde estaban los otros, Chizaru cruzaba un paso de cebra sin darse cuenta de que un coche iba a toda velocidad hacia ella.

**Eriol:** Chizaru, corre.

Ella se giró y vio el coche y hecho a correr. Todos fueron a ver como se encontraba Chizaru, que miró al fondo de la calle para ver desaparecer el coche como por arte de magia.

**Eriol:** ¿Estás bien?

**Chizaru**¿Y tú?

**Eriol:** Si, mucho mejor.

**Sakura:** Si no hubiéramos llegado ella habría muerto.

**Eriol:** es una suerte que llegáramos a tiempo.

La visita siguió con normalidad. Por la tarde fueron a visitar un gran parque, por dónde podían ir libremente durante unas horas. Syaoran no se separó de Sakura, ni Tomoyo de Eriol, Meiling, por su parte se sentía más cómoda con Naoko, Rika y Yamazaki y Chizaru, los cuales en un descuido, se fueron.

**Yamazaki:** Chizaru, hay algo que quiero decirte.

**Chizaru:** ¿Te pasa algo!

**Yamazaki:** No, bueno, si. ¡Déjame hablar! Bueno tú ya sabes que nos conocemos desde niños y que, bueno, siempre hemos trabajado juntos, y, ejem, yo quería decirte que... que

**Chizaru**: Te quiero.

**Yamazaki:** Si¿cómo¿Me...me...me quieres?

**Chizaru:** Por supuesto. – (se elevó de puntillas y le abrazó)

Él, que no esperaba nada de lo sucedido, la acurrucó en sus brazos y poco a poco se acercaron imperceptiblemente hasta que sus labios se rozaron, lo cual hizo que, por reflejo, se alejaran, para seguidamente mirarse a los ojos y besarse dulcemente. Eriol, que se había escusado diciendo que iba al servicio, lo observaba todo pensando que los niños estarían a salvo. Poco se imaginaba que esto no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

Espero que os gustara, pero si no os gustó alguna cosa podeis hacermelo saber dándole al botón Go de abajo.

Besos

Neevy


	4. La verdad

**Capitulo IV**

**La verdad**

Cuando volvió preguntó por Sakura y Tomoyo.

**Syaoran:** Con Naoko, Rika y mi prima. Así que poniéndonos verdes.

**Eriol:** Entonces podemos hablar nosotros solos. Sabes, Sakura estuvo nerviosisima durante todo el viaje. ¿Te esperabas su declaración? Supongo que no. Le dije que no se preocupara, pero ya la conoces.

**Syaoran:** Siempre despistada. Y hablando de chicas, me he fijado de que casi se te caen los ojos de mirar a Tomoyo. Y parecía que te fueras a desmayar después de que te besara. ¿La quieres? Es mi amiga y no quisiera que le hicieras daño.

**Eriol:** La pregunta ofende, cuñado, perdón, Lee. Claro que la quiero y ella lo sabe. ¿Y qué tal si vamos a buscar a nuestras damas?

**Syaoran:** Je suis d'acord.

Caminaron un trecho buscándolas, hasta que oyeron una voz familiar.

**Meiling:** ¿Qué tal si hacemos un karaoke? -(Entusiasmada)

**Syaoran:** Primita¿Otra vez con ansias de competición¿No te llegaron tus enfrentamientos con Sakura? Claro que han pasado muchos años.

**Meiling:** Yo no he dicho concurso, estúpido. ¿Que haces escuchando?

**Eriol:** Bueno, si no creo que ya sabemos quien ganaría.

**Syaoran:** Claro que sí, Tomoyo.

**Meiling:** Y yo sería segunda.

**Sakura:** Basta de discutir, o os las tendréis que ver conmigo.

**Syaoran:** Glups

**Eriol:** Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo.

**Sakura:** Eriol¿qué pasa?

**Eriol:** Chizaru y Yamazaki, saben lo de la magia. Pero no estaría mal que se lo contáramos, al fin y al cabo son amigos, y deberíamos confiar en ellos.

**Sakura:** Y confío en ellos, sabes, tampoco se lo dije a Tomoyo, ella lo descubrió. Y no quería meterlos en problemas.

**Eriol:** Lo sé. El caso es que fue un error no contárselo. Pero ahora podemos contárselo a Naoko y Rika. Y luego a ellos.

**Sakura:** ¿por qué fue un error?

**Eriol:** Te lo contaré, pero primero necesito solucionar esto, y tiempo para asimilarlo.

**Sakura:** De acuerdo. Naoko, Rika, tenemos que contaros algo.

**Naoko: **¿Qué tu y Lee os casáis?

**Sakura:** No. – (Poniéndose roja)- Pero prometed que no diréis nada.

**Naoko**** y ****Rika:** Vale.

**Sakura:** (A Eriol) - ¿Alguna idea?

**Eriol:** Vosotros cuatro vigilad que no haya nadie mirando. ¡Libéralo¡Ahora! Viento forma una cúpula de la que no salga el sonido. Sakura, enséñame a invisibilidad.

**Sakura:** Bien. ¡Libéralo¡Ahora! Carta invisibilidad, haz que las personas de la cúpula no sean vistos por los demás.

**Naoko:** ¿Qué sois brujos?

**Syaoran:** Magos.

**Eriol:** Supongo que no habéis oído hablar de Clow Reed, pero yo soy su reencarnación.

**Naoko:** ay, ay, ay, Dios mío.

**Rika:** ¿Qué te pasa?

**Naoko:** ¿Qué que me pasa? Es la reencarnación del mago más poderoso de la historia y me preguntas que me pasa, jamás pude pensar que iba a conocer a nadie tan poderoso.

**Syaoran:** De repente, tienes una fan. Por cierto que Sakura no tiene nada que envidiarle.

**Rika:** Y vosotros ¿Cómo lo sabíais?

**Syaoran:** Vine a atrapar las cartas de Clow, soy descendiente de Clow Reed y se suponen que pertenecían a mi familia, pero Sakura es la nueva dueña.

**Rika:** ¿Y vosotras?

**Meiling:** Soy su prima, aunque no tengo magia, si habéis visto Harry Potter, os sonará el termino Squib.

**Tomoyo:** Siguiendo con los mismos términos de Mei, soy una Muggle, que descubrió a Sakura sobrevolando el cielo en su báculo.

Estuvieron largo rato poniéndolas al corriente, pues Rika era bastante curiosa y Naoko estaba realmente entusiasmada.

**Rika:** Gracias por confiar en nosotras. Por cierto ¿Habéis visto a Chizaru y Yamazaki?

**Eriol:** Están resolviendo unos asuntos, es mejor dejarlos solos.

**Rika:** Les espiaste¿cómo pudiste?

**Eriol:** No lo entenderías.

**Rika:** Prueba.

**Eriol:** Era cuestión de vida o muerte.

**Rika:** Lo que pasa es que eres un mirón.

**Eriol:** Vale, os contaré que paso cuando me desmayé, supongo que así lo entenderéis. Sakura es mejor que nos hagamos visibles, no estaría bien que alguien anduviera invisible por Hong Kong. –(Los dos retiraron su magia)- Tomoyo, Syaoran, lo que voy a contar puede no hacerse realidad, y es posible que el futuro haya cambiado, y si se cumple, ni Sakura ni yo tenemos la culpa. Primero Tomoyo quiero decirte que te amo sobre todo lo que existe y que renunciaría incluso a la magia por estar contigo.

**Tomoyo:** Yo también te amo, me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento y me resigné por que parecías interesado en Sakura.

**Eriol:** En fastidiarla a ella y en poner celoso a Lee, y resultó.

**Sakura:** Por lo que veo eres un buen casamentero.

**Eriol:** para nada. Te elegí para darle a Yue alguien a quien amar, pero no conté con que te pudieras enamorar de otro, ni con el corazón de Yukito y ya ves lo bien que le va con Kaho. Bueno, sigo. – (Les relató lo sucedido en la visión)- Estoy muy orgulloso de esas niñas, son muy poderosas, apenas tiene diez años. Bueno, el caso es que Yamazaki debía decirle a Chizaru sus sentimientos, fuera como fuera, pero no tuve que intervenir. Chizaru esta viva y ya sabe lo que siente Yamazaki así que todo a salido bien. Por cierto, ya casi es la hora¿que tal si vamos yendo al punto de reunión?

**Sakura:**Bien.

**Syaoran:** Mei, tengo que hacerle un recado a mamá¿les llevas tú?

**Meiling:** claro.

**Syaoran:** Adiós.

**Sakura:** Que raro, pero, bueno, que se le va a hacer.

**Meiling:** Syaoran no esta bien. Ha sido una excusa para irse, necesita tiempo. Acaba de enterarse de que a parte de que estas con Eriol, a quien, aunque lo niegue, admira, tenéis dos hijos...

**Eriol:** Tres, solo vi a las niñas pero sé que había un niño, aunque se llamaba Went.

**Meiling:** Menos mal, por que lo de que el niño se llamara Went le habría afectado mucho, aunque después de todo igual no se notaba gran diferencia.

Sakura¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? Yo le quiero a él, y siento lo mismo por Eriol que por Touya. Voy a buscarle.

**Meiling:** Necesita tiempo. Solo confía en él.

Sakura asintió.

**Eriol:** Tiene razón, sé le pasará. – (Y en voz inaudible) Eso espero.

* * *

Aqui el siguiente capi y espero actualizar pronto el siguiente capitulo ¡Syaoran, no!

Besos, Neevy


	5. Syaoran, ¡No!

Capitulo V 

Syaoran, ¡No!

En la residencia Lee 

**Señora Lee:** ¿Y mi hijo?

**Meiling:** Tenía algo que hacer.

La señora Lee hizo muy bien el papel de anfitriona. A pesar de notar cierta tensión en el aire no comentó nada, por si estuviera relacionado con la magia, hasta que llegó la hora de los juegos.

**Señora Lee:** ¿Le ha pasado algo malo a Syaoran?

**Eriol:** Sentimentalmente, no se encuentra muy bien. Pero no creo que le haya pasado nada físicamente.

En ese momento les llegó el sonido de la televisión.

**Tomoyo:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Meiling:** Es la tele, calla para que puedan oírla. – (Como Tomoyo no la oía puso una cara de que creía que se había vuelto loca)- Tu y yo no la oiremos.

**Tele:** Un joven trata de suicidarse. Lo hemos podido identificar como Syaoran Lee. Nos preguntamos que ha podido llevar a este joven de dieciséis años al borde del suicidio. Informando para Tele Hong Kong, Valery Towng desde la bahía de Hong Kong.

**Eriol:** todo ha sido por mi culpa. No debí contarlo.

**Sakura:** Por favor, llevadme hasta allí.

**Meiling:** Si te ve se suicidará.

**Sakura:** No le dejaré, soy más poderosa que él.

**Meiling:** Entonces te acompaño. Le conozco desde siempre, y también sé que se siente cuando pierdes a la persona que quieres.

**Sakura:** No me ha perdido.

**Meiling:** Pero él lo cree así.

**Sakura:** ¡Libéralo! ¡Ahora! Carta Vuelo, necesito dos pares de alas.

A las dos jóvenes les apareció un par de alas a la espalda y Meiling marchó velozmente seguida de Sakura.

Cuando llegaron aterrizaron en el puente y Sakura trató inútilmente de convencer a su amado de que no se suicidara.

Syaoran ya estaba preparándose para saltar cuando tuvo un flash: Una niña de cabello plateado le decía **"Papa, ayúdanos".**

Sakura también había visto a su hija pidiendo ayuda. Los dos se habían asombrado mucho y, cada uno reaccionó a su manera. Ella se quedó de piedra y el resbaló y calló.


	6. Iremos al futuro

**Capitulo VI**

**Iremos al futuro**

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a tiempo, libero su báculo y subió al joven a su lado. Para poder salir de allí tras haber utilizado la magia, durmieron a los periodistas y a la gente que estaba viéndolos en directo y borraron las imágenes con borradora. En la habitación de Clow, reunidos los cinco 

**Syaoran:** Al, al final es...es mi hija, y la tuya. Nuestra hija.

**Sakura:** Era nuestra hija, no de Eriol y mía, sino nuestra. Y tú casi te suicidas.

**Syaoran:** Compréndelo, Sakura.

**Sakura:** ¿Qué comprenda?

**Eriol:** No discutáis, tenemos que ir al futuro, de lo contrario no hubiéramos tenido esa visión.

**Sakura:** Pero¿Cómo iremos? Tiempo no podrá llevarnos mucho rato, y es en el futuro, así que regreso no nos sirve.

**Eriol:** No utilizaremos a tiempo.

**Syaoran:** Entonces¿Cómo iremos?

**Meiling:** Yo tengo una idea, aunque no sé si funcione. Y creo Eriol que deberás quedarte.

**Eriol:** ¿Podrán ir Syaoran y Sakura?

**Meiling:** Eso creo. Necesitaremos a laberinto, a sueño y a regreso.

**Sakura:** Necesitamos ir al futuro, no al pasado.

**Meiling:** Si, pero la visión de Eriol es algo pasado, pero necesita de mucha magia, y el es el más poderoso.

**Sakura:** ¿Eriol?

**Eriol:** Me parece bien.

**Sakura:** Bien allá vamos.

**Sakura ****y ****Eriol:** ¡Libéralo!

**Eriol:** ¡Laberinto!

**Sakura:** Carta sueño (Dream), proyecta el sueño de Eriol en el laberinto.

De repente entró Chizaru.

**Chizaru:** Sé lo que está pasando. Os ayudaré. Y también iré con vosotros.

**Sakura:** Pero...

**Chizaru:** No hay peros que valgan, no puedo dejar que maten a vuestros hijos. Y además sé que ese no es Yamazaki.

**Eriol:** ¿De acuerdo, pero como nos ayudarás?

**Chizaru:** Dejadme a mí. Tiempo aquí, tiempo allá, que el sueño que veamos sea real y a él podamos llegar.

En la entrada al laberinto se interpuso una barrera que Chizaru atravesó como nada.

Los demás siguieron a su amiga viendo a Sakura, Eriol y a las dos pequeñas disfrutando de un paseo por el jardín.

El cielo se volvió rojo repentinamente.

**Nadessico:** Mami¿Qué es eso?

**Sakura adulta:** No lo sé, pero no nada bueno. Eriol, llévate a las niñas a casa, rápido.

**Eriol Adulto:** Pero...

**Sakura adulta:** Ni peros ni nada. ¡Vete!

Mientras Sakura les decía a los otros.

**Sakura:** Lo siento, chicos, pero tengo que intervenir.

**Chizaru:** Lo comprendemos, ve.

**Sakura:** No funcionará, Sakura y lo sabes.

**Sakura adulta:** Ahora si. Las dos podemos contra Yamazaki. Te estaba esperando.

**Sakura:** Un momento, no entiendo esto. ¿Por qué me esperabas?

**Sakura adulta:** Lo soñé. Tuve dos sueños, uno en el que perdía, y otro en el que tú y yo vencíamos a Yamazaki.

**Sakura:** Chicos, salid. No hay que hacer daño a Yamazaki. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

**Meiling:** Pensaremos mejor dentro. Además Went no debería de quedarse solo, o algo podría pasarle.

**Sakura adulta**: Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes.

**Meiling:** De tú, por favor. Hace mucho que nos conocemos.

**Sakura adulta:** Perdona, Mei. Lo mejor será que haga la casa invisible. ¡Libéralo¡Ahora! Carta creada de magia blanca haz que el poseedor de esta magia maligna no pueda verlos. ¡Invisibilidad!

**Yamazaki:** No lo intentes maga de magia blanca. Y no trates de utilizar a ilusión, por que quiero que me devuelvas lo que me arrebataste o lo pagarás con lágrimas de sangre.

**Sakura adulta:** Ni se te ocurra matar a las niñas. Carta invisibilidad, cumple mi orden.

**Yamazaki:** Carta invisible, ven a mí, yo te invoco. ¿Ahora, qué? Card Captor. Tu patética magia no funciona contra mí.

**Sakura:** La suya no, pero ¿y la mía? Carta movimiento, haz que la carta perdida vuelva a mi.

**Yamazaki:** Yo te invoco Carta Movimiento. – (La carta se limitó a hacer lo que su ama le ordenaba)- ¿Por qué no funciona?

**Sakura:** Vengo del pasado, por lo que no es tan fácil invocar tan fácilmente una magia de otro tiempo. Carta invisible, protégenos de este mal.

Al instante todos se volvieron invisibles, aunque entre ellos si eran visibles.

**Sakura:** Carta Flota, llévanos a casa.

En cuanto entraron se invirtió el efecto sobre sus cuerpos, pero al tiempo que la casa se hacia invisible.

**Sakura:** ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

**Sakura adulta:** Si encontramos al pequeño Went, somos nueve jóvenes magos y dos adultos que dominan la magia. Algo habrá que podamos hacer.

**Tomoyo:** Perdona, Sakura, pero no me cuadran las cuentas, para que fuese real Mei y yo tendríamos que ser magos y, no es así.

**Akane:** Mama¿has perdido tus poderes?

**Tomoyo:** ¿Mama? Cariño, me llamo Tomoyo Daidoji, soy una amiga de Sakura.

**Akane:** Mami, te echaba de menos. Ahora si que podemos ser buenas amigas.

**Tomoyo:** Vale. ¿Qué es eso de que si he perdido mis poderes?

**Eriol adulto:** Amor¿de qué año venís?

**Tomoyo:** Del 2004, mayo del 2004.

**Eriol adulto:** Cariño, repite. Cruz de los cielos, llamo a los cuatro elementos.

**Tomoyo:** Cruz de los cielos, llamo a los cuatro elementos, agua, aire, fuego y tierra, escuchad mi llamada. Yo Tomoyo Daidoji, os invoco.

Ante ella apareció un imponente báculo en forma de cruz con los signos de aire, agua, fuego y tierra en sus puntas.

**Meiling:** Vale, Tomoyo tiene poderes. ¿Yo también?

**Nadessico:** Si.

**Meiling:** ¿Y como los hago florecer?

**Nadessico:** Tienes el poder de las flores, pero no sé como.

**Meiling:** Flores del mundo os ruego que me prestéis mi poder vuestro poder.

De repente todas las flores de la casa florecieron.

**Meiling:** Dispuesta a vencer. ¿Cuál es el plan?

**Chizaru:** Le haremos recordar su pasado.

**Sakura:** ¿Cómo?

**Chizaru:** Ilusión, y del resto me ocupo yo.

Prepararon todo lo que necesitaban y salieron.

**Sakura adulta:** Yamazaki¿vas a quedarte como un pasmarote o vas a venir por mí?

**Sakura:** No, ven a por mí. Los demás no te han hecho nada. Es a mí a quien odias. ¿Crees que a Chizaru le gustaría ver en que te has convertido? Es una pena que esté aquí.

**Yamazaki:** Card Captor, no creas que vas a engañarme con tus trucos de magia barata.

**Sakura:** Trucos de magia barata, ya verás. ¡Ya!

Lo ataron con viento todos juntos para que no pudiera resistirse.

**Sakura:** Carta ilusión, muéstrale sus recuerdos más felices.

* * *

Aquí teneis el siguiente capitulo. Y como ves Syaoran sigue vivito y coleando, asi que, sakura-selene, no me mates si quieres que la continue. 


	7. La ilusión del pasado

**Capitulo VII **

**Una ilusión del pasado **

En el aire aparecieron dos niños de dos o tres años 

**Yamazaki:**¿Cómo te llamas?

**Chizaru:** Chizaru Mihara. ¿Y tú?

**Yamazaki:** Takashi Yamazaki ¿Quiedes sed mi amiga?

**Chizaru:**Vale.

Los niños se dieron la mano y floreció un naranjo que nunca había florecido. Mientras los dos niños iban hacía sus madres la vegetación se hacía frondosa.

**Chizaru:** Mami, ven, el naranjo tiene flores.

**Yamazaki:** Si, mami, ven tu también.

Ante la insistencia de los niños las madres fueron hasta donde estaba el árbol, pero, al llegar ya no tenía flores.

**Madre de Chizaru:** No pasa nada, os equivocasteis.

Chizaru se puso a llorar, pero su nuevo amigo fue a consolarla, con lo que el árbol volvió a florecer.

Chizaru estaba llorando al recordar el día en que conoció a Takashi.

El recuerdo se desvaneció dando lugar a uno más reciente.

En este caso Yamazaki y Chizaru eran dos niños de primer grado a los que se veía algo asustados.

**Chizaru:** Takashi, prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos.

**Yamazaki:** Te lo prometo, Chizaru.

El profesor entró en la clase.

**Profesor:** Niños, tomad asiento de dos en dos.

Una chica castaña con gafas se acercó a Chizaru.

**Naoko:** Hola, me llamo Naoko Yanahisawa, ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

**Chizaru:** Yo soy Chizaru Mihara y él es Takashi Yamazaki, me siento con él.

**Naoko:** ¿Sabíais que los gatos negros son extraterrestres?

**Yamazaki:** Sí, ¿tú también crees que los peces de colores son alienígenas que vinieron hace millones de años?

**Chizaru:**Takashi, no sabía que creyeses en extraterrestres.

**Yamazaki:** Desde que nos conocimos creo en todo lo paranormal.

**Rika:** Hola, me llamo Rika Sasaki, ¿Te pones conmigo?

**Naoko** Si, claro, yo soy Naoko Yanahisawa.

La imagen volvió a desvanecerse, dando paso a una imagen conocida por todos.

**Profesor:** Ha venido un alumno nuevo de Hong Kong, su nombre es Syaoran Lee.

Al momento sonó la campana de recreo.

**Syaoran:** Kinomoto, dame las cartas de Clow.

**Sakura:** No.

**Touya:** ¡Deja en paz a Sakura!

**Sakura:** ¡Hermano!

**Touya:** ¿Estas bien?

**Sakura:** Sí.

**Yamazaki:** Estoy preocupado por Sakura, ese Lee quiere las cartas y ha intentado robárselas. Tenemos que vigilarlo.

**Chizaru:** Takashi, no hay de qué preocuparse, vi la boda de esos dos. Pero no es mala idea vigilarle por el momento.

La imagen desapareció

**Chizaru:** ¿También crees que yo soy una ilusión? ¿Tan pronto olvidaste tu promesa? Siempre estaremos juntos.

**Yamazaki:** Te has ido. ¡Me dejaste!

**Chizaru:** Yo nunca te dejaría. Aún muerta estaría contigo, protegiéndote. ¿De verdad odias a Sakura? Sabes que ella no tuvo la culpa de mi muerte. Y pagarlo con Nadessico y Akane, eso no es propio de ti, te encantan los niños. Yo te amo, Takashi, lo sabes. Tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos, más allá de la muerte.

**Yamazaki:** Tienes razón, ¿cómo he podido llegar a esto? Te amo, y siempre lo haré. Eriol, Sakura, os pido perdón.

**Sakura:** Yo también sé lo que es perder a alguien querido.

Estaban preparándose para irse, cuando apareció un hombre rubio.

**Willis:** Meiling, ¿cómo es que eres una niña?

**Meiling:** Tengo dieciséis años, no soy una niña.

**Willis** Pero si tienes treinta y tres. – (Puso cara de entender algo)- Miriam, deja de hacerte pasar por tu madre, le vas a dar un susto de muerte, y en su estado no es conveniente.

**Meiling:** ¿Qué estado?

**Willis:** ¿Bromeas? Esta embarazada de ocho meses.

**Sakura adulta:** Primo, es Mei, viene del año que os conocisteis.


End file.
